This invention is concerned with apparatus for use in the production of concrete, more particularly with apparatus, transportable as a unit, for metering and feeding aggregate materials for the production of concrete, such apparatus comprising a frame which can be converted from an operating condition into a condition in which it can be transported (transporting condition).
Apparatus of the foregoing type should be constructed in such a manner that it can readily be transported by road. The width must therefore not exceed 2.5 meters (10 feet), and in addition its length and height should be within acceptable limits. Furthermore, the weight should not render removal and transportation more difficult, and the general construction should be such as to enable the apparatus to be dismantled and assembled quickly. In addition to the foregoing requirements, which are concerned with the ability of the apparatus to be transported, a high output when metering is also required in order to achieve a high mixing output of the mixing apparatus, which is also incorporated into the apparatus.